


RING

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep any longer and decided to go on Twitter to check on what was going on, a mindless exercise he would do here and there.





	RING

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. So I guess I am joining this madness myself. Fair warning all works will be short, more like drabbles as I am also trying to keep up with other things. Enjoy! First promtp: RING

Yuzuru woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep any longer and decided to go on Twitter to check on what was going on, a mindless exercise he would do here and there. The whole fandom was breaking out in screams and shouts and it only took Yuzuru to find the source. He could help but chuckle. Typical Javier, subtle but not subtle enough.

In that moment he feels movement beside him and some incoherent mumbling, half English and half Spanish, brown eyes slowly blinking open. “What are you doing so early morning…”

“Watching Twitter be on fire. Habi interview got translated, fans are going crazy.” Javier frowns.

“About?”

“Offers to come to Canada, for future. Some ask why not mention wife and kids, or engagement and rings.” Javiers sleepy mind slowly wakes up and he chuckles, reaching for Yuzurus hand, his fingers twisting the simple gold white band around his fingers.

“They are not yet ready for the truth.” He says causing Yuzuru to smile and lean down to press a kiss to his lips. “And there is a lot more I want to do in the next 20 years to come, like taking out my fiance for lunch today to our favourite restaurant.”


End file.
